


This is Love

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Juliantina, Kissing, True Love, juliantina fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: A little take on what happened after Valentina proclaimed her love for Juliana on TV and a little flashed forward to them being fluffy and adorable...





	This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings after last night and I haven't stopped thinking about this all day... Hopefully you all like it :) feel free to comment or visit me on Tumblr at redbeautyskimmonsFTW

_Valentina stepped from the car and made her journey toward the front door of her home. She stared at her phone screen. It had been an hour since the interview had aired. An hour since she had confessed her love for Juliana Valdes to the world._

_And not a word from Juliana._

_How could she even be sure Juliana saw the interview? What if this entire thing was wasted?_

_Her finger hovered over Juliana’s name. She shook her head, sliding her phone into her back pocket. She would give her a little longer. Maybe she needed to process. After all, she told Juliana she didn’t want the press to find out._

_Then, in true Valentina Carvajal fashion, she assisted in that actually happening._

_She looked up toward the steps of her home and suddenly, the world around her slowed until it stopped. Juliana sat on the top step, staring down at her phone. The sound of Val’s boots skidding in the rocks caused her to look up. Their eyes locked and Juliana flashed a small, sad smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear._

_Valentina watched as she rose from the steps. Her arm wrapped around her midsection protectively. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She wasn’t even sure this moment was real. Even when Juliana started walking toward her, she was convinced she was dreaming. She had fallen out of the car and bumped her head._

_Now she was here._

_Dreaming of Juliana coming closer. Standing in front of her. Searching her face and her eyes for something. Valentina’s gaze darted from side to side as she studied Juliana. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Tiny muttered sounds escaped, replacing the words she was so desperately trying to say. Juliana’s lips twitched, amused._

_“Juls…” Valentina breathed, finally._

_Then Juliana kissed her._

_She swallowed every confession. Every I’m sorry. Every I missed you. Every single thought coursing through Valentina’s brain was poured into their kiss. Valentina pulled her closer, reveling in the feel of Juliana’s hand sliding across her neck. The feel of her thumb brushing lightly against the skin behind her ear._

_The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity. Truth be told, Valentina never wanted it to end._

_Juliana pulled back slowly, placing one more kiss to Valentina’s waiting lips. She pressed her forehead against Val’s. Her thumb continued to brush lightly against her skin. “I love you.” She whispered._

_Valentina took in a breath. She could breathe again._

_“Val….”_

“Val.” 

Valentina groaned at the sound of her name. She shifted, feeling the weight of her love on top of her. “What?” She groaned, her eyes still closed as she wrapped her arms around the warm body pressed against her. 

__Juliana chuckled. “We fell asleep.” She noted, lightly brushing her finger against Val’s jawline._ _

__“I know.” Val responded as she absentmindedly moved her hand up and down Jul’s back. “You interrupted my dream.” Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Juliana smiling fondly down at her. “Well, more of a memory, actually.”_ _

__Juliana cocked her eyebrow in question. “What about?”_ _

__“You.” Valentina smiled, lovingly._ _

__“You have to stop dreaming about me.” Juliana teased, her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as if she was trying to suppress her smile. “You see me in your dreams. You see me in real life.” Her gazed moved over Valentina’s features, taking in every inch of her face with her eyes. “You’re going to get sick of me.”_ _

__Valentina pouted and released a playful whine. “I could never get sick of you.” She defended, running her fingers through Juliana’s soft, dark hair._ _

__The bigger smile broke its way through at Valentina’s words. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Val’s lips. She smiled into the kiss when she heard Val’s content sigh. Juliana pulled back slowly, her fingers caressed her love's face. “Let’s go upstairs.” She whispered, pressing another small kiss to the tip of her nose._ _

__Valentina whined and wrapped her arms tightly around Juliana again. “Why can’t we just stay here?”_ _

__“Because you have to be uncomfortable.” Juliana laughed, trying to wiggle her way out of her grasp. It was impossible. She exhaled, giving up momentarily. “Your bed is so much better than this couch.”_ _

__“Our bed.” Valentina corrected causing Juliana to chuckle._ _

__“I don’t live here, Val.” Juliana reminded, amusement filled her tone._ _

__“You could.” Val shifted when she felt Juliana inch upward._ _

__“Are you serious?” Juliana asked, holding her gaze. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to gage Valentina’s expression._ _

__Valentina shrugged her shoulder. “It’s time, don’t you think?”_ _

__Juliana pushed herself upward. When Valentina shifted so she was sitting up as well, Juliana pressed her back to the couch and tucked her feet under her thighs. Her hand rested on her mouth as she tried to process what Val had just asked her._ _

__“Juls?” Valentina called out, the worry evident in her tone. Had she asked for too much too soon? Their relationship had gotten so much deeper over the past few months. They were in love. How was this a bad idea? “Juls, hear me out…”_ _

__“Yes.” Juliana interrupted, her eyes locking with Valentina’s beautiful blue. She released a watery laugh. “Yes. I want to live with you. I-“ She swallowed back her words, shaking her head slowly as she another small laugh escaped her throat._ _

__Valentina felt her heart soar at the sound of her acceptance. “Really?” She knew the question was ridiculous, but she just needed to be sure._ _

__Juliana shook her head. She reached out, pulling Valentina to her. Her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Valentina reciprocated and wrapped her arms around her love’s waist. She breathed in, taking in Juliana’s scent. She always smelled so good. She smelled like home. Her eyes closed when Juliana’s fingers stroked the back of her neck._ _

__“Let’s go upstairs.” Valentina whispered, repeating the brunette’s earlier request._ _

__Juliana nodded in silent agreement. She reluctantly loosened her grasp on Valentina and stood from the couch She extended her hand to her beautiful girlfriend. Valentina smiled, sliding her hand inside Juliana’s, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet._ _

__Juliana smiled back at her as she took a step forward, attempting to lead them toward the stairs. Valentina paused, lightly yanking her back. Her hand raised to cup Juliana’s cheek as she placed a small kiss on waiting lips. She pulled back slowly but her lips continued to hover close as she caressed Juliana’s soft skin._ _

__“I love you, Juls.” She whispered, the smile held firmly on her lips._ _

__Her hand wrapped gently around Valentina’s wrist, stroking it gently with her thumb. “I love you, Val.” Juliana returned her smile as she took Valentina’s hand in hers and continued to lead them toward their bedroom…._ _


End file.
